


Box: The Hip hop heroes.

by PriffyViole



Category: Bad Translator, PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Bad Translator - Freeform, Bad Translator AU, Buffet Breakfast, Gen, Script Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: A transcript of Parappa the Rapper as put through Bad Translator. I would have reposted it back when I made this account but honestly I forgot I did this. Inspired by Buffet Breakfast, which does the same thing with Homestuck. As Buffet Breakfast is considered an AU by the posters, This is also technically an AU.





	

(Parappa and friends are watching the Jet Baby Movie. (Note: I translated each chunk of the Jet Baby song together, not each line.))

Singer: Some people never go to the breast  
Singer: The kids up in the air.  
Singer: Love the car.  
Singer: Fucking thing: what is in a bad state that it is not.  
Theater Screen: The visitor's parking lot.

(They leave the theater.)

Sunny: 1. a person can be. Was the son of light.  
PJ: Yes  
Katy: In addition you save his wife.  
Parappa: Compact NF  
Parappa (Thinking): Hi! Is the Pope. Most of these child icon.

(They go in Chunky Burger.)

(We are introduced to "During the interdiction noting", aka PJ Berri.)

PJ: Crowds, spicy cake and vanilla. Bulunteniudun.

(We are introduced to "According to Bindeshwar", aka Katy Kat.)

Katy: Fresh fruit, ice cream and burgers. Double chocolate, Derby. ...

(We are introduced to "Have a good day", aka Sunny Funny.)

Sunny: Salsa, lettuce, lemon, ginger and sodium.

Parappa (Thinking): My dreams are still sleek drol.

(We are introduced to "Join the Raphael", aka "Box" (what the title translated to), aka Parappa. Who is apparently a Pope in this continuity.)

Parappa (Thinking): I have to say.  
Manager (Supposedly named Derby): See a list of  
Parappa: ... From casual shoes  
Manager: ... Here.

(Fade to the Title Screen Sequence)

King Kong Mushi: What is Kegiatanm?  
Parappa: Day!  
Title: Box: The Hip hop heroes.


End file.
